Like Father, Like Son
by PKOLFoster
Summary: The crew of Moya gains an unlikely guest from the future (need I say more?). AU


Like Father, Like Son  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of the original Farscape characters, but I DO own those that are obviously made up,  
but I really don't care if you use them or not. Please don't sue, all I got is my collection of FS   
action figures and about $3.50 in change I found in the couch.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The crew of Moya meets an unlikely ally from the future.  
  
Category: Drama/SciFi/Action Adventure/Alternative Universe  
_________________  
He was in trouble and he knew it. His small craft was no match against the entire Peacekeeper armada that tailed behind him, and it wouldn't be long until they had caught up. He rechecked the scanners only to find that three other prowlers had already begun closing in and were now only vectors away from their weapons range. He kept his eyes on the readings as his mind raced to think of a way out of this situation, but nothing came to him. There was no logical way out, none that wouldn't threaten his friends and family at least. In short: He was doomed.   
"Hey, you still with us here?", a female voice broke the deadly silence in the small cabin of the ship. He took his eyes off the scanner and spoke into his headset.   
  
"Yeah, unfortunately."   
  
"Good, thought we might have lost ya for a microt", He grinned and settled back into his seat, "Sorry, no such luck for you yet."   
  
"I'll give you credit, at least you can keep a good sense of humor through all this," He could here the short huff and a note of irritation in her voice. "You have the entire frelling PK army on your back, or have you forgotten?"   
  
"How can I forget with every alarm in this blasted ship howling, lights blinking, and the little message in front of me flashing the countdown to my ultimate demise?", as he finished the sentence he heard a another alarm go off and saw a flash of light pass over the ships canopy. "And it looks like the countdowns over!" He gripped hold of the controls and banked a hard left, barely missing the next shot the enemy fired. He was too distracted by the near miss to hear what it was his sister was yelling through the communicator. He quickly reread the instruments. Surrounded. They had him trapped on three sides, the commerce planet he had left from blocking his last exit. If he were to attempt to land, they would easily capture him before he could even set foot on the surface. There was only one option remaining. He knew he had no other choice other than capture and certain death, but the odds of him succeeding in his plan were slim.   
  
"You still there Sis?"   
  
There was only static. He tried calling again, this time panic starting to sound in his voice. Still there was no response. The situation was not looking too good, but he found it almost impossible to believe that they had been capture, or worse. They were smarter than that, they could easily defend themselves against the Peace Keepers, couldn't they? They had to make it away from here alive. As the doubt of their survival began to loom over him, his headset buzzed alive again and the same familiar voice answered his calls.   
  
"We're fine, but we can't figure out how to reach you. Just hold in and--"   
  
"No! I think I have a plan. Just starburst away from here without me and we can meet in the next sector."   
  
"What?! No way! How the hezmana do you plan on getting out of that mess on your own?!"   
  
"Just do it! I know what I'm doing", without another word he nose-dived his ship towards the planet. He could hear his sisters protests over the comm. and in the background of that he heard the others yelling for him to stop. He turned off his headset with his freehand and turned his full attention to pulling off the risky maneuver. Just as his craft reached the atmosphere he jolted the nose up to an angle and rode along the planet gravity. He could feel the force pushing him against his seat and making it harder to maintain control of the ship, but he managed. Then out of nowhere, another alarm sounded and a bright flash of light engulfed his ship.   
  
***   
  
She stared at the console, still unable to believe what had just happened. She had been afraid of this, only he would try something so risky. No, it would either be him of his father. She examined to readings to reconfirm what she already knew. Behind her, the others stared and waited for an explanation as to what had happened. All but one of them at least. She glanced over to see an older man slowly walk over beside her and exam the console. The expression on his face spoke novels, he knew everything that had just happened. The readings were all too familiar to him. She slowly took off her headset and turned to the others. She held back tears and revealed no emotion on her face when she finally spoke, but her voice was filled with grief , "He's gone..."   
  
****  
  
  
"Commander Crichton? Commander Crichton, please wake up!"   
  
John Crichton bolted awake in bed, nearly falling on the floor in the process. He rubbed his eyes slowly before grabbing his communicator from the table by his bed and answering Pilot's calls. "Yeah Pilot, what's wrong?"   
  
"Your presence is required in command immediate, Moya has picked up some strange readings in a nearby system and we believe you may find them...interesting", with that, the communicator went silent again. John sighed and swung his legs over the bed. He had grown used to these kind of "early morning wake up calls" from Pilot or any other member of the crew, but what irritated him was when he was woken up. Something always seemed to bring him back from his dreams of returning or being back home on Earth, seeing DK again, talking with his father. Even his little "fantasies" about Moya's resident ex-Peacekeeper seemed to always be interrupted by one situation after another. He doubted he would even get a decent nights sleep again, at least not aboard this leviathan. John sighed, it was pointless to get angry over it. It wasn't Pilots fault these things happened, they just..did.   
  
He quickly threw on his clothes and hurried to command still half asleep. He was the second last to arrive, which had become the normal routine when these things happened. Already Zhaan was inquiring what had happened while D'Argo and Aeryn worked on consoles to identify the problem themselves. John walked over to Chiana who stood by, listening to Pilot's explanation to what Moya had picked up, "-some kind of small ship, though Moya and I are having trouble identifying it. It appears to be a mixture of several different technologies, we cannot identify if that's what it is or if it's just some species we have yet to have encountered."   
  
"This is odd. The basic attack systems as well as navigational are reading as Peacekeeper", Aeryn stated while continuing to work at the counsel. Crichton looked over at her shocked.   
  
"Whoa, you're telling me that thing's Peacekeeper out there?"   
  
"No, too many different hybrid systems. My best guess would be it's a scavenger's ship, probably put together pretty hastily as well."   
  
"Which might explain why it's lying dead in space", D'Argo growled and looked up at Pilot's holoimage. "Pilot, I say we leave this area now! If that's a scavenger's vessel his collages could be back later with an even larger ship. I would prefer NOT to be in the area when untrustworthy space pirates arrive along with their Peacekeeper weaponry!"   
  
Zhaan simply looked over at D'Argo calmly then at Pilot again, "Agreed, I do not believe we should put Moya or her child at risk-", before Zhaan could finish Pilot interrupted her.   
  
"Please hold on. It appears....the ship is emitting a distress beacon of some sort."   
  
Crichton finally stepped in, tired of just watching the show from the corner. "You mean it's in trouble?"   
  
"It could be a trap!", D'Argo didn't even bother looking at the human. "After the last time we helped an unknown species-"   
  
"That wasn't his fault! How was he to know that..."THING" was onboard?", John turned to Zhaan. "We should at least make sure they'll be all right."   
  
Zhaan sighed and nodded, "Agreed...Pilot, scan the vessel for any damage or life forms."   
  
"I have already begun the process. This is...strange."   
  
"What is it Pilot?"   
  
"Moya is picking up one life form in the craft, but she cannot place the species."   
  
"That's a bad enough sign, I say we leave here NOW!!", D'Argo hit his console to make his point more obvious. The others ignored him however, as a holoimage of the ship appeared in place of Pilot.   
  
"Pilot...is that the ship?", Crichton stepped towards the image, getting a better look. He knew the familiar shape all to well. Aeryn stepped over beside him, staring at the image.   
  
"Crichton , if I didn't know any better I'd say that looks like your ship."   
  
"It can't be...", he steeped past the others, moving even closer to the display. "Pilot, can you zoom in on the writing on the side?"   
  
Pilot paused for a moment before answering. "Zoom in?"   
  
"Yeah..just enlarge the image of the ships right side", another image appeared on the main view screen, this one of a closer picture of the vessel. With a clearer picture in front of them, it was obvious to the crew this craft had been in battle not long before. Singe marks were evident all over the out hall, but from the outside nothing appeared to be seriously damaged. The symbols on its side were also much clearer, though everyone but Crichton could identify what any of them meant. "   
  
"John, isn't that your language?", Zhaan looked at the human puzzled. John simply nodded.   
  
"Yeah....it's the Farscape VI", the other aliens looked over at him again. A million questions were racing through his mind, but one stood out above the rest. Was this really from Earth?   
  
Aeryn watched him a brief moment, the shock was clear on his face. She turned back to Pilot, "Bring it aboard." Pilot nodded and set to work on the task.   
  
*   
  
John entered the cargo bay first, his excitement and curiosity moving him ahead of the others. The small ship Moya had pulled aboard appeared to be an exact replica of Farscape I, only it's sleek black paint stood the two ships apart. D'Argo and Aeryn soon stepped inside, both armed and ready just in case. Crichton just ignored them, too curious about their new prize. He stepped closer, the scorch marks on the ships hall now much clearer then before. There was no doubt something or someone had tried to destroy this ship which made him all the more uneasy. He took a closer look at the crafts identification on its side. It was a Farscape vessel all right, but a strange symbol was painted under it. It looked familiar, only he couldn't identify where he had scene such writing before. Aeryn slowly walked over, also noticing the strange mark.   
  
"It's Atlarian..."   
  
John looked over at her in shock, "You know what is says?"   
  
Aeryn just shook her head. "It's a dead language, old Sebaceans dialect. It was abandoned long ago when the Peacekeeper order was established." D'Argo seethed to himself and converted his blade into a rifle.   
  
"Peacekeepers! I should have known, better we shoot this piece of dren back into space and leave it to decay!"   
  
"No, this deficient wouldn't have anything to do with the Peacekeepers. The Atlarian language was made illegal, those who attempt to even learn it are imprisoned."   
  
"Whoa, you're kidding right?", Crichton eyed her. The expression on her face was the same one she always gave the human when she had to explain things to him, and he quickly realized exactly how serious the matter was. "But, it's part of your history. I thought you guys at least respected that."   
  
"Atlarian was used by the resistance during the Colony Wars. They did not believe in the new order and so they refused to adopt any of the new Peacekeeper standards. Since then it has been believed anyone who so much as understands a word of the language is to be deemed a traitor." John stared at her in disbelief then looked back at the ship. "Okay, if no one knows what it means how come it's on this ship?"   
  
"I don't know..."   
  
Crichton's curiosity was now getting the better of him. He looked up at the ships hatch. A few blast marks etched the tinted windows, but it seemed to be in one piece. "Well, there's only one way to solve this mystery." D'Argo and Aeryn stood ready behind him and he climbed up the ships side and reached for the hatch. He jumped back suddenly as the cockpit flew open, sending him to the ground and causing the D'Argo to raise his weapon, preparing to fire. Aeryn quickly stepped closer herself but stopped when a figure emerged from the cockpit. She trained her pulse rifle on the pilot.   
  
"Identify yourself!"   
  
When the figure didn't answer her, she thought he might not have heard her the first time. She repeated the command, this time even louder. The pilot seemed to pitch forward suddenly, then fell right out of the side of the craft, landing on the floor with a small thud. John was the first to rush over. Aeryn walked up behind Crichton as he examined body on the floor. She quickly noted that she didn't recognize the uniform, or what the bars and symbols on the shoulders and breast areas could mean.   
  
Though the helmet covered his face, Crichton had presumed from what Aeryn had told him and his outside physical appearance he was probably Sebacean But the question of ships name still lingered and somewhere in the back of his mind he prayed that this person might even be from Earth. He heard Aeryn call for Zhaan's assistance from behind him as he removed the helmet from the pilot. He sat back as the pilots identity was revealed. He appeared Sebacean, raven black hair covering his head, some falling over his face. What shocked John was his age, by the looks of his face he couldn't have been over twenty cycles.   
  
The cargo bay door opened and Zhaan glided into the room and over to where the others were now gathered. John stood back and let the Delvian check over the young pilot. He glanced at Aeryn who stood emotionless beside him, her face had converted back to its cold surface. He knew what she was thinking: between the writing on the ship and the fact he appeared to be a Sebacean he was probably a traitor to her people. Crichton sighed inwardly, wishing things could be easy for all of them just once.   
  
"He appears to be okay from the outside", Zhaan looked back up at the others. "We should run some tests on him to make sure of this however." She looked over at D'Argo who knew exactly what she wanted. He glared slightly at the pilot and hesitated but felt Zhaan eyeing again. Reluctantly, D'Argo put away his blade and picked up the young man, carrying him off to Zhaans' medical quarters.   
  
**  
  
He woke up with a splitting headache and feeling very disoriented. He could feel a cool hand graze over his forehead and tried to open his eyes only to find he couldn't. His entire body ached as he tried to recall what had happened. One microt he was running from the Peacekeepers...trying in futile to evade them the next he's here. Flashbacks of the chase raced through his mind. The feeling in his stomach as he dove towards the planets atmosphere then-  
  
It all came back to him in an instant. The tossing and turning as his ship entered the vortex and a sharp blow to his head. But what had happened after that? Where was he now?   
  
He could hear voices, but they seemed so distant and he couldn't make out what was being said. He again tried to open his eyes, this time successful though his vision was still blurry. He stared up, allowing his eyes to adjust. Gold...a golden sky? No, it was a ceiling. He slowly tried to sit up but the dizziness came back and he laid back down. He heard footsteps echoing away from him. He wasn't alone? Who was there? He again sat up, this time fighting back the dizziness and managing to swing his legs over the side of the bed. He looked around. Where the hezmana was he? A flash of a distant memory came to his mind, but he couldn't place it. He slowly stood up and fought back the urge to vomit. He didn't know where he was, but it surely wasn't his home. He knew he needed to get out of here, away. He needed to get back to his family, get to them before the Peacekeepers did.   
  
***   
  
John walked down the corridor back towards Moya's cargo bay. It had been almost an arn now since Moya pulled aboard the strange ship along with a new passenger. He didn't think it would have taken so long, carrying the young pilot from he cargo bay then waiting as Zhaan checked for any injuries. It was foolish of him to stay there, but for some reason he felt responsible for the young man. He couldn't explain it, it was like his own will would not allow him to leave Zhaan's room until he at least new the kid would be all right.   
  
The others had long since left. D'Argo was already going through the contents of the craft, looking for any sort of weapons or indications that he was related to the Peacekeepers. It seemed all except Aeryn and himself were busy at some other task. Truth was, he almost felt Aeryn had to same forced will to stay and watch Zhaan inspect the kid as he did. She denied it course, telling Crichton she just wanted to be there when he woke up to ask him about the strange writing on the side of his vessel. But her eyes betrayed her, she never was good at hiding her feelings in them. At least, not hiding them from John. He smiled at the thought of that. He could always tell she was hiding something, it was just finding out the what that was difficult.   
  
He rounded the corner and saw something duck into one of the cells down the way. 'Probably Chiana up to her hijinx again...' He stopped for a minute and waited, hoping to see the figure come out. Nothing moved.   
  
"Okay Chiana, what're you up to now?", he closed in near the cell but no one answered. "Come-on, I know you're plannin something Pip-"   
  
"Commander Crichton", John stopped suddenly as Pilot voice came over his communicator. "The pilot Moya brought aboard has escaped."   
  
"What?! How'd that happen?"   
  
"We are not sure, Zhaan tells me that she left to get some more herbs and when she came back he was simply gone. I am picking up movement in your area, I believe-"   
  
Crichton looked up at the cell and quietly spoke into his communicator, "Uh...hold on Pilot." He then switched off his communication and attempted to sneak towards the cell.   
  
****   
  
He had heard the man coming before he had actually scene him. He tried to hide, quickly ducking into the nearest empty room he could find and pressing his back to the side wall. Then he listened. When he first heard someone shout the name, he could have sworn his ears were playing tricks on him but then the voice. It was too real, too familiar. Then, in a sudden flash of realization, things began to fall into place, thoughts and equations racing into his head. Memories from long ago, things he'd thought he'd forgotten. Memories of before the battles, before the constant possibility of death looming over, before everything bad. But how...this couldn't be happening, it was impossible. Unless- the courses' trajectory angle was right. By all accounts it should have just carried him to a safer place, far away from the battle, away from immediate danger. Nothing this drastic, NOTHING like this at all.   
  
Oh god, what had he done? He closed his eyes when the man began to speak more softly. He had to think, he couldn't be caught now. Explaining his situation was too risky, it could ruin everything. Then, he heard the footsteps again and opened his eyes.   
  
*****   
  
John closed in and readied himself. He knew this would not be an easy confrontation for either of them, but if he didn't catch the kid now who knew what D'Argo or Aeryn would do to stop him? He was ready for anything when he entered the cell, or so he thought.   
  
Before Crichton could actually round the corner, he saw the flash of a boot before it made contact with his head. He fell back onto the ground and heard footsteps running fast in the other direction. John quickly got up, but stopped when he tasted the blood in his mouth. Aeryn rounded the corner and ran over to him, her ever-ready pulse riffle resting against her hip.   
  
"What happened to you?" John wiped blood from his lip and looked at it then towards the direction the young man had ran. "He sucker kicked me! Think he knocked out a tooth while he was at it-"   
  
Before he could finish Aeryn was already running off after the boy. John stared in shock as she left.   
  
"Oh yeah, 'Are you okay John?' Yeah, I'm fine thank you for your concern.", he muttered and ran after her.   
  
***   
  
"Are you sure there's no sign of him?"   
  
"I can detect no out of the ordinary signs of movement anywhere on the ship", Pilot rechecked his console, as if to make sure. It had been over two arns now since the pilot of the strange ship had disappeared and other than the attack on Crichton no one could find a trace of him. They had finally gathered in command after checking every tier on Moya, allowing the DRDs to finish the search in the venting ducts. Aeryn shook her head and looked up at the holo-image of Pilot.   
  
"You mean to tell us there is nothing? He couldn't have simply disappeared like that!"   
  
"Officer Sun, Commander Crichton managed to hide around Moya for over three solar days before anyone could find him", Pilot calmly reminded her. Aeryn looked over and eyes John, "Yes, perhaps he is a human then. That might account what he's so good at hiding."   
  
Crichton ignored the comment and shook his head. He had looked over all of what D'Argo had found in the craft, and he could recognize none of it. True, some things were in English, but they all appeared just to identify the different tools or objects found. Nothing personal, nothing that could explain who the new renegade onboard Moya was.   
  
"This is not working", Zhaan stepped closer to the others. "I believe he is afraid, we are all total strangers to him and if he is from Earth he has no idea where he is or how he arrived here."   
  
"Great, another human, just what we need when we're in enough danger as it is!", D'Argo growled and crossed his arms. He would not admit it, but the idea of this man being human frightened him. He had compared what he had found in this new ship with what he knew of Crichtons vessel. They were much different, the Farscape VI being much more advanced in technology. The idea that a race could grow so fast in wisdom and technology scared him, it was too much like how the Peacekeepers came into power.   
  
"Whatever his species, his craft seems harmless enough. There were no signs of actual weapons onboard correct?", Zhaan glanced up at D'Argo then at John.   
  
"I found what looks like some kind of Peacekeeper riffle, but the symbols on it do not match. Still, trusting the little-", D'Argo was cut off by a loud crash down the hall.   
  
"Moya has detected movement nearby, and it is too large to be Rygel or a DRD", Pilot looked up from the controls once more. Aeryn immediately sprung into action, going towards where the sound had come from, followed closely by John and D'Argo. Zhaan sighed and glanced at Chiana who sat against a console and shrugged.   
  
"By the goddess, I pray he is intelligent enough to give up without a fight."   
  
Chiana merely smirked at the remark, "Oh, you know Crichton. He'd never let them do anything to the imp, even if he had a gun to Johns head."   
  
Zhaan looked towards where the others had run. For once, she hoped Chiana was right about this. They had already witnessed so much death aboard this ship, it would hurt to see another possible innocent slain because of fear and hate.   
  
****  
  
Crichton, Aeryn, and D'Argo had cornered him near the terrace. Even Aeryn had to admit he was quick, and very cunning. He seemed to somehow know where he was headed, like he had studied to lay out of Moya before. It had taken a few microts before Pilot managed to seal his only exits fro this tier, trapping the young man between a wall and his three pursuers.   
  
As they closed in on him, he didn't dare look any of them in the faces. His head darted around, as if looking for some form of escape, but there was none. Aeryn raised her weapon, not aiming but enough to show intent. "Put your hands on your head and freeze where you are!"   
  
He finally looked up at him, his face cool and stern. Crichton realized this was the first time he had gotten a good look at his eyes. Ice blue in color, yet somehow they seemed very dark. He remembered seeing eyes similar, but he couldn't place where or when. He found them easy to read, and they sent their message loud and clear. No matter what his face read, this kid was somewhere between terrified and astonished. D'Argo and Aeryn however didn't pick this up as easily.   
  
Again, Aeryn ordered him to place his hands over his head, and this time he reluctantly complied. Aeryn lowered her weapon and walked over with D'Argo and John backing her.   
  
"Who are you?", Aeryn began to search him for weapons.   
  
"I am not authorized to say", his accent and tone seemed Peacekeeper, but Aeryn could pick up something was not quite right. She finished her search, satisfied he was unarmed and spoke again.   
  
"Where do you come from?"   
  
He looked up sternly into her face and spoke coolly. "I am not authorized to say."   
  
D'Argo growled and grabbed him by the throat, slamming his body into the wall. The boy struggled for a moment before giving up, knowing there was no way he could escape the Luxan's grip until the warrior decided to release him. D'Argo pulled his face close to his new prisoners and seethed. "Are you with the Peacekeepers?!"   
  
John was amazed at the young mans tone, even with a raging Luxan yelling in his face. His face didn't flinch, nor did his eyes seem to reveal anything. He simply answered in one word.   
  
"No." It was the way that he had said it that shocked Crichton. He had never heard any word spoken with so much hatred yet sound so calmly. It became obvious even to D'Argo and Aeryn this was not someone friendly with the local PK armada.   
  
D'Argo released his grip, dropping the kid to the ground. He simply stood up and took straightened into an attention stance. Crichton didn't know what the think, and apparently neither did the others by the looks on their faces. It was obvious this kid had had some form of military training, but he appeared Sebacian. Crichton finally decided it was his turn to speak.   
  
"We don't want to hurt you. We just want to know where you come from and who you are."   
  
"Where I come form and my identity are not important. What is important is that I get back to where I was, otherwise millions may die."   
  
"What do you mean?", John couldn't imagine how someone this young could be responsible for so many lives.   
  
"I am not authorized to explain, but I implore you to believe what I say as the truth. I mean no harm to your ship, I just...", he broke off suddenly and looked directly at John. The stern mask on his face was starting to break, and Crichton could see an earnest look beginning to peek through. "I just want to get home..."   
  
The words hit John hard. He knew them all to well, he knew the same feeling. Suddenly, Crichton felt he could relate with the younger man, like they had a common goal. He nodded slowly and looked the kid in the eyes. "You will....don't worry. You will..."   
  
**   
  
'Impossible...', Zhaan started blankly at the readings. When the bio-scanner had first displayed the results, Zhaan didn't believe her own eyes. The idea was so unbelievable that she thought Moya had perhaps made an error. She rechecked her findings again and again, until she couldn't possibly come up any other conclusion. How was she going to tell John this? He needed to know, but the results could send him false hopes. And then there was dealing with the reaction from the rest of the crew, particularly Aeryn. She knew the ex-Peacekeeper would not take it well. Her training would prevent her from believing the truth, that such a child could ever exist.   
  
Zhaan shut off the scanner and made her decision. She would tell them when the time was correct, but not before. Still, she herself also needed conference. The only one onboard who could possibly understand the situation was D'Argo. Perhaps with his help they could figure out what this all means. Meanwhile, she needed to keep the results from Crichton. She would tell him only when the time was right, but not before.   
  
***   
  
"I will ask you again, who are you and where did you get this ship?", Aeryn stood in front of the young man. She had been drilling him for half an arn, but he refused to give them any useful information about himself. She was beginning to doubt his non-association with the Peacekeepers from the way he so easily avoided her gaze as well as his constant military baring. Either he had had some form of combat and military review training by the PKs before or he was a member of another form of military group. She almost lost her temper hearing him speak again, in the same tone as before with the same answer he'd been giving her the entire time.   
  
"I am not authorized to say."   
  
This was worse than back when she interrogated Giliana on the Zelbinion. It was pointless, the boy would never speak. Frustrated, she glanced over at Crichton, hoping that maybe he could back her up. The human just stood there, leaning against the ship and shrugged.   
  
Aeryn held back yelling at him, knowing it would do no good. No matter what she said to that man, he always seemed to have some comment or "Urp saying" to throw back at her. To her, it had to be the most annoying this about him, but also the most interesting... She shook herself out of it and looked back at the young man who remained at attention. 'This is going to take awhile...', she sighed and tried to think of a way to get something out of him.   
  
She respected silence at first, being a former Peacekeeper herself she knew the punishment for saying to much to her enemies. It was the same crime that had doomed her to roaming the uncharted territories for the rest of her life. But now, his denial was just becoming annoying. They needed answers.   
  
She stared at the man for a long moment before finally asking a new question, "What is your age?"   
  
From the shocked expression on his face, Crichton could tell that one caught him by surprise. He hesitated a moment before answering back, "..Nineteen cycles."   
  
John stood up straight. He didn't expect an answer for that either, maybe Aeryn was onto something. He decided that maybe now was a good time to finally ask the question he'd wanted to ask from the beginning. "Are you from Earth?"   
  
Again, the young man seemed a little shocked. Aeryn shot John a look, but the human ignore it. The young man turned his gaze from Aeryn and looked John straight in the face. "Not...exactly."   
  
Crichtons' heart begin to race. Could it be, finally another human? Someone who maybe even had some idea how to get home? He stepped closer, standing beside an equally shocked Aeryn. "What to you mean "not exactly"?"   
  
The boy twinged inside. Okay, he blew it. There was no way he was going to get around this question, not anymore. Now it was only a matter of how much to tell. He could only hope that revealing this much didn't have consequences. He need to start on the broader side of things. With any luck, they wouldn't ask too many questions and he could be home free within a couple arns, "I'm with the E.U.D.F."   
  
Aeryn and John stared in confusion. The young man hesitated again, waiting for some kind of reaction. Finally Crichton shook his head, "The what?"   
  
"It stands for the Earth United Defense Force."   
  
"You're with a military force from Earth...? That's..I mean...", John stumbled at his words. Was this kid messing with his head? How could something like this exsist and he not know about it?"   
  
The young man nodded. "Yes sir, and might I say it is an honor to meet you John Crichton."   
  
That one threw John for a loop. He stared at him in shock. What the hell was this kid talking about and how did he know his name? They hadn't told him anything and as far as they knew he didn't access any of Moya's data. He looked over at Aeryn who seemed equally as lost as to what this kid was saying.   
  
The boy caught on to their reactions and knew he needed to tell them something before they started asking questions again. "My name is...Kevin Park. My rank is sergeant", he looked at them both. They seemed to be buying it. "I....was flying a routine mission when a squad of Prowlers ambushed me from behind and opened fire. I managed to evade them for a short time, but eventually was forced to make an atmospheric dive in hopes of recreating the 'Crichton Maneuver'-"   
  
"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down! What 'Crichton Maneuver'?", John was now completely lost at what this guy was talking about.   
  
The young man grinned slightly. Yep, they were buyin this hook, line, and sinker. "The move you made famous the first time you opened your wormhole.   
  
However, I believe I miscalculated and something went wrong. The last thing I remember was entering the wormhole and then waking up on this ship. I..believe that possibly the wormhole represented not only a rift in space but one in time as well."   
  
"A rift in time..?"   
  
He nodded. "Yes. As Einstein's theory states that wormholes are not just temporal rifts in space but also in time. I'm afraid the one my ship entered carried me here, to this time period."   
  
Crichton stared at Kevin, trying to figure if he was telling the truth of not. The idea sounded possible, but the odds... He looked over at Aeryn who also stared at the young man. It was obvious she didn't believe a word of it. "Do you have any proof of who you are?"   
  
'DAMN! Why don't she just fry me already', the boy glanced over at his ship. Maybe...there was a chance after all. "Uh...yeah, my identification chip is in the ship."   
  
Aeryn looked at Crichton. "Yeah yeah, I'm goin I'm goin", the human walked over to the ship and climbed into the cockpit. Memories of the first time he arrived here in his own Farscape module flashed into his mind, but he banished them. A glint on the dashboard caught his eye and he picked up a small bracelet of some sort.   
  
"This it?", he held up the object as he jumped down from the vessel.   
  
Kevin nodded, "Yes, just scan it into any sensor. I must warn you though, the language on the chip is 'Atlarian'."   
  
That got Aeryn's attention. She turned back to Kevin, her eyes cold. "How do your people know that language?"   
  
"Relax, it's kind of another long story..", Aeryns eyes just grew colder and Kevin cringed. 'Definitely don't wanna be on her bad side..', "I'm not sure...are you aware of the mintakalm?"   
  
John noticed Aeryn's gaze shift. His translator microbes didn't catch exactly what Kevin said, but it obviously was something she knew all too well. "Minto-who?"   
  
"An underground..", Aeryn regained her stone cold expression. "They are a group of terrorists, Sebacians gone astray. Their goal is to eliminate the Peacekeepers. We are taught from birth that they no longer exists though, not since the War of Powers."   
  
"That's not true, the Minakalm went underground after losing a large percentage of their force but we never eliminated. In fact, they are allies to Earth, which is why all official messages and files are in Atlarian. Since no PK knows it, they can't decipher it", Kevin grinned. "If it were not for the Minakalm, humans would have been wiped out in the first attacks."   
  
Crichtons expression once again turned. "Wait, what attacks?"   
  
"Uh...giving out that information is too risky. I will not be responsible for altering the circumstances. I'm sorry."   
  
****   
  
"Are you positive these results are accurate?", D'Argo stared at the readings, much the same way Zhaan had earlier.   
  
Zhaan nodded. "Yes, I have checked and rejected. It is the only explanation."   
  
"That means...he is half Sebacean and half Human? That is absurd! There are no humans anywhere else out here!"   
  
"Yes, and there is also one Sabacian on this ship.." D'Argo shot a look up at the Devlian. "No, the child is too old! It can't..."   
  
Zhaan sighed and looked back at the readings. "Perhaps there is another explanation, but until then I would like to compare genetics samples from the byo with that of John and Aeryn."   
  
"They will not agree with it..."   
  
"I was not planning on asking them", Zhaan looked over at D'Argo who looked back at her. What the frell was she talking about?! Then he realized what she had planned..   
  
"Oh no! I will not--"   
  
"Please dear D'Argo. The sooner we learn who this boy is, the sooner we may find why he is here." D'Argo mumbled something under his breath and looked at the readings once more. This was insane....   
  
*****  
  
"He's...gone...", she looked up from the console and over towards her captain. The shock was clear in his face. She knew what was going through his mind, probably the same things going through her own. This was impossible, it shouldn't have happened. Not here, not now.   
  
"A-are you sure? Maybe the atmosphere...", he trailed off as new readings appears on the screen. The alarm went off and the ships communications officer shouts across deck.   
  
"SIR!! We have picked up two marauders coming our way! Command has ordered us to make a full retreat, we can't fight both ships in our condition Sir!!" She glanced over as the captain stepped beside her. She knew he wasn't going to back down, not after what just happened. He couldn't. He leaned closer to her and whispered, "Do you think Talyn can take another hit or two?"   
  
She looked over the console and ran a hand over it. It seemed strange to her that no one else onboard to understand the young ships language. To her it was natural, very clear. Only two others she'd known had seemed to ever fully understand how she and the ship were connected, and now both seemed lost forever. She watched the blinking lights and swallowed. "Yes. Don't worry Sir, he doesn't appear to be leaving here any time soon without him either.." She caught the brief smile on the captains face. He was probably the only other she knew who could almost understand Talyn. They didn't share the same connection, but he cared for the ship in a way no one else she knew did. Well, almost no one else.   
  
The captain looked up and straightened his uniform jacket. Turning his gaze to the communications officer he spoke in an unwavering voice, "Tell the admiral we will not back down until we account for our missing crewman."   
  
The officer nodded, knowing arguing with the captain was pointless. He relayed the message.   
  
*   
  
He picked at the food cubes, using the eating utensil to poke at them with. The others ate in silence. He could feel a thick, uncomfortable atmosphere in the air around him, and he didn't like it. Finally he spoke up, taking a green food cube in his hand.   
  
"One thing remains the same everywhere and every time in the universe. These things taste like dren..." He noticed Crichton grin at that one. 'Least somebody's got a sense of humor....'   
  
"If you don't like them, don't eat them!", Rygel glared, looking up from the large pile of food in front of them. "We're wasting good rations on you human!"   
  
"Oh? Well, then be my guest", he tossed the cube at Rygel, hitting him directly in the head. The hynerian growled and spit in the young mans direction, but he dodged quickly, standing away from the table. Chiana smiled coldly.   
  
"Looks like you need to work on your aim Toad." Rygel huffed and glared coldly as the young man sat down again. "I will not remain here to be insulted by this, this lower being!"   
  
Kevin just shook his head as the domineer raced his hoverchair our of the room, running into D'Argo as he entered. D'Argo grunted and watched at the hynerian raced down Moyas corridors. "What the yotz was that about?"   
  
"Oh...nothing. Just our guest having a little..fun with King of the Toads there...", Chiana smiled again, this time directly at Kevin. He didn't like the way the young Nembari had been watching him since John and Aeryn brought him here to eat not long ago. It was almost like she was sizing him up. John and Aeryn had been noticing it too and exchanged a look.   
  
"Chiana, we need to talk", John grabbed the teenagers arm and lead her out of the room. Once a distance away, he let go of her and stopped. "What is this all about?"   
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about! What is THIS all about?"   
  
"Riiiight...look, just stop making goo goo eyes at the kid in there."   
  
Chiana smirked, "What? Are you jealous all of a sudden?"   
  
"No! I just think that maybe getting hit on by an alien for the first time might leave a bad impression with him!"   
  
Chiana ran a hand up Crichtons chest, drawing her face closer to his. "You didn't seem to mind..." John pulled back, eyeing. "Come-on Pip, you know what I mean."   
  
Chiana rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever you say. After all, it's his loss..." She turned and walked the other way. John sighed, sometimes that girl was impossible. He released keeping her off the only male her age, on a lone ship in the uncharted territories was going to be difficult.   
  
Crichton walked back into Moya 'mess hall' to find nothing had really changed since he left. Aeryn sat across the table from Kevin and D'Argo had moved to sit beside Aeryn, eating a tray of food cubes. John noticed the Luxan seemed distracted. He stared at his tray blankly, chewing a food cube then taking another bite. Aeryn on the other hand, gazed intently at Kevin who ate in silence. John knew she still didn't trust the young man as far as she could throw him. He seemed all too mysterious to her, too many mysteries. John moved to sit on the other side of Aeryn and smiled. "Hey Sunshine, you guys miss me?"   
  
He didn't know it was just him, but he could have sworn the kid was smiling when he looked up at them. Aeryn grunted and looked over. "Crichton, you were   
  
gone for less than--"   
  
"Whoa, it's just a figure of speech."   
  
**   
  
Aeryn mumbled something about 'urp sayings' and looked back over at the boy. "Are you finished yet?", she said, noticing he was no longer eating.   
  
"Yeah. So now what?"   
  
Aeryn was really beginning to get annoyed at how relaxed the young man seemed. She didn't know how someone who could have been so hard and military one microt could be as relaxed as Crichton the next. She didn't like it either, didn't he realize that he was their prisoner? Crichton noticed the look Aeryn was giving the kid and quickly kicked in.   
  
"Actually, we were kinda hoping you could tell us a little more about how you got here."   
  
Kevin shrugged, "I told you. I was on a mission and got sucked into a wormhole-"   
  
"No, I mean like how do we know we can believe you when we can't even read your identification?"   
  
"Well, other than that there's just my uniform."   
  
"Uniform?", Aeryn eyed him suspiciously again. The young man hadn't even taken off his flight suit yet.   
  
It resembled something of normal Peacekeeper flight gear, only there were no markings or any form of identification on it.   
  
"Uh yeah. I have my uniform on under this thing, but in the whole rush I guess you guys never really gave me a chance to change..." Crichton nodded.   
  
"Very well." They stared at the young man for a while and he stared back confused. Finally, he realized they wanted him to remove the flight suit then and there. 'Aw dren...another mistake!! STUPID STUPID STUPID!' He refrained from banging his head against the table, instead standing and moving his hand to unfasten the restraints. He finished and pulled off the suits jacket, dropping it to the floor then removed the bottom half of the suit. When he was finished, he stood at attention in a dark blue uniform. Two golden cloth bars were sown to his right shoulder, announcing his rank while on the left was what looked to John like an image of Earth with a hallow around it. Below that was another symbol he had never seen before, but it looked somewhat like an inverted Peacekeeper emblem.   
  
"What's that?"   
  
Kevin on his shoulder and smiled proudly. "One is a symbol for the E.U.D.F. The other, is the mark of the Minakalm."   
  
Aeryn nodded slowly and Kevin sat back down. D'Argo looked up after hearing what the symbols meant and eyed Crichton. "The Minakalm?! And Earth?!"   
  
"Yes, apparently they are no allies..", Aeryn answered before John could say anything.   
  
"You said your people have not even left their planet yet!"   
  
"They haven't...at least not in my time", John noted the look of confusion on D'Argo's face. "He claims he's from the future."   
  
"The future?! What kind of dren is this?!"   
  
"Calm down! Look, I just think my ship was hurled through a wormhole, not unlike Commander Crichtons here. The only difference is the wormhole I went through was a rift in time as well."   
  
D'Argo eyed the boy. He seemed not to be lying, but that meant nothing to the Luxan. He had seen Peacekeepers lie before, straight faced and never admitting it. But still, what Zhaan had told him....if it was true... D'Argo shook his head and stood up.   
  
"Whoa, what's wrong Big Guy?", John watched his friend concerned. Something was wrong with D'Argo, he just couldn't place it.   
  
"Nothing! I'm an finished here that is all!" John and Aeryn watched as he stormed out of the room. "Hope it's not the whole Hyper Rage thing again..."   
  
"If it is, you better hide", Aeryn looked at John then at Kevin. "He will be after the both of you this time."   
  
"Oh yeah, there's something I can look forward to..."   
  
****   
  
D'Argo entered Zhaans quarters with a roar. The Delvian looked up from her work with her herbs. "What is troubling you dear D'Argo?"   
  
"I cannot do this!", he walked over and slammed a small device onto Zhaans work station. She looked up calmly.   
  
"What is it you found out?"   
  
"The boy claims to be from the future-- It is IMPOSSIBLE!!"   
  
Zhaan nodded slowly and looked back down at the device. "But...what is it is possible? Then, perhaps he is--"   
  
"No, he is NOT!"   
  
"Why does the idea bother you so?" Zhaan looked back up and saw the pain in his face and understood. "It reminds you too much of you and Lo'Lann..." D'Argo looked down and closed his eyes.   
  
"It will just be another reason for Crais and Scorpius to chase us. If this boy is theirs, it puts everyone in danger..."   
  
Zhaan put a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked up. "Fear not dear D'Argo, I am sure things will turn out fine."   
  
*****   
  
He was now disobeying direct orders. The admiral had responded, telling him to retreat, but he refused. He would not give up so easily, not like before.   
  
"Sir, we have a direct visual communication from the Bralaque. It's..Admiral Costin sir." He nodded and took a breath, "Put him through.." The image of an older man flashed onto the screen. He wore a dark uniform, silver lining the neckline and signifying his importance. His hair was dark gray, and his face showed his age, but his eyes remained strong. It hurt the captain to look at them, look into the stern face of this man. He knew the admiral could never forgive him, he was too damned stubborn. He saw the young girl by the console glance at him then at the admiral and smile.   
  
"Captain Crichton, I demand you remove your ship from this area immediately!", the admiral spoke with a Sebacean accent, his voice commanding. The captain shook his head and meant his eyes.   
  
"I will not leave Talyn, not without my crewman..."   
  
*  
  
He lay awake, staring up at the ships ceiling. They had finally stopped asking questions and given him a room to rest in arns ago, but no matter what he did he couldn't sleep. He needed to get home, and this little game wasn't helping. Even being called Kevin was getting on his last nerve. 'Of all the people in the universe, why'd I have to pick HIM to get a name from...?', but then the other part of him knew the reason. He couldn't tell them who he really was, it would send things off balance. Hell, it might even result in him never even existing. 'Slow down there Bud, don't think like that...'. He put his hands under his head. There was a good part to all this...at least he got to see her again. He closed his eyes and remembered his childhood more clearly. True, she certainly had a different attitude of him here, but it was her. He closed his eyes tighter, he wouldn't cry. He was stronger than that, he didn't even cry at the funeral. he knew she died how she wanted to: a warriors death. 'Still hurts like hell though...'. he shook the memories of that day out of his mind. His body was exhausted and he needed sleep. A few microts later, he forced himself into unconscious.   
  
*   
  
"I still don't trust him!", Aeryn argued on her way to command. John walked beside her, curious as to why she was acting so coldly to the kid.   
  
"Why not? What has he done to you?" Aeryn stopped and eyed Crichton. Could he really be so naive? She knew the young man was lying about his name, and probably about other things to. Why couldn't Crichton see it to, or are humans all so ignorant? She softened slightly, seeing the serious look in his eyes. How in hezmana did that look always weaken her like this?   
  
"John..he just... The was he acts around us. He's hesitant about telling us anything, as if he has to plan out things before he says them."   
  
"What's wrong with that? Maybe he's just trying to word them right."   
  
"Exactly, it's not natural. Even for a Peacekeeper, not everything said is thought out exactly. And his name...he cringes whenever you call him 'Keavan'."   
  
"Kevin", John corrected her. "Look, I kinda figured he's lying about the name too. But still, what's in a name?"   
  
"If he can lie to us about that, who's to say he's not lying about everything else?", she saw his expression change. He really wanted this man to be from Earth didn't he? She sighed, trying to choose her words carefully. "All I'm saying is we need to be cautious. For all we know, he really is with the Peacekeepers."   
  
Crichton nodded slowly.   
  
"Aeryn, may I see you in my quarters?", Zhaan spoke through Aeryns communicator.   
  
"Yes, I'll be right there Zhaan", she looked up at John and their eyes met. He smiled and she turned to walk away.   
  
Aeryn entered Zhaans room to find the priestess busy working over a console. "You wanted to see me?" Zhaan looked up and smiled. "Yes, Aeryn I just wanted to make sure your new nerve tissue is not being rejected by your body."   
  
Aeryn stared at her confused. "I'm fine Zhaan, if it had been rejected I would have known by now." Zhaan nodded and looked back at the console. "Yes, but I have been reading past reports about incidents occurring months after the tissue damage was repaired. Please, I would feel safer if you let me take a sample and examine it for myself."   
  
Aeryn reluctantly agreed and Zhaan smiled again, standing up. "Thank you, I assure you this will not hurt at all." She picked up a small device and walked over to the Sebacian to retrieve the sample.   
  
John walked into command to find D'Argo saying something to Pilot. "--the signal." "What signal is that Big Guy?", John startled D'Argo who turned quickly.   
  
"D'Argo and I were just discussing how we are going to fix a problem on tier six", Pilot quickly covered for him. "I was to...have the DRD with him begin drilling when he was ready."   
  
John looked at both of them suspiciously but then shrugged. It wasn't really any of there business what they were doing anyway, right? He walked over to another console and looked over at Pilots image. "So, anything else need to be done around here?"   
  
"Actually yes, there is a DRD in the cargo bay that appears to have malfunctioned. Moya and I would appreciate it if you went there and repaired it." John grinned. "As good as done my man", he turned and walked out of the command. D'Argo looked back at Pilots image. "Thank you Pilot, is everything ready?" Pilot looked on his console, "Yes, Moya has agreed to it. All that is left is for John to visit the cargo bay and the DRD to collect the sample."   
  
As John entered the cargo bay, the first thing he heard was a squeak from behind one of Rygel's old good storage containers. He walked over to find the little machine running into one of Moya's walls over and over again. 'Pilot wasn't kiddin, this poor thing has lost it.' Slowly, he reached down to pick it up when- "OW!!!!", John jumped back and fell on the floor. He looked at his hand then at the DRD as it sped out of the room. "The little bastard stabbed me!" He put the side of his finger in his mouth, trying to stop the small wound form bleeding.   
  
**   
  
"Cut transmission", the captain ordered. The communications officer looked at him as if he had gone insane and the admiral glared.   
  
"If you dare cut communications Crichton, I swear-", Crichton just looked up at cold faced Talyn right back.   
  
"You'll what admiral? Demote me?"   
  
The admiral glared right back. "I care for him as much as you do captain, but the value of your crew is far more important than one pilots life, no matter who that pilot may be."   
  
"You didn't seem to think that two years ago...", those words struck the admiral hard. His expression turned again suddenly, but before he could respond the screen went blank.   
  
"Connection cut Sir.." The young girl looked up at him, "Talyn seemed to dislike what Admiral Costin had to say.."   
  
The captain grinned and looked back over at her. "One obstacle out of the way. I...believe I should retire to my quarters, please inform me if anything turns up."   
  
He turned and walked out, leaving the rest of the bridge crew to get to work.   
  
***   
  
The captain entered his room and sat down on the bed, rubbing his eyes. This had been a long day... How could he let something like this happen? He had should never had approved the plans to check this planet for supplies. They had picked up evidence of Peacekeeper activity, but he ignored it. How could he have been such an idiot? What has it cost him? He felt tears begin to well up in his eyes, but he couldn't cry. He had to be stronger than that. What if he was ordered up to the bridge after he had been crying? He couldn't dishearten the others like that. They would find him, they just had to have faith. He heard the door open and quickly looked up. He smiled, seeing who had entered the room.   
  
"John, it is not your fault...", Zhaan walked over and say beside him on the bed. She was now the only one who remained, even after finding her home world she refused to leave him and Aeryn in the chaos going on around them.   
  
They had barely even talked D'Argo into leaving, but in a way it didn't work. The Luxans joined as allies in their cause, with D'Argo as their grand Le'Ra (emperor/warrior). Even as he sat here thinking, D'Argo and his son were probably gaining victories in some other part of the galaxy. And then there was Rygel. He contributed, in his own selfish sort of way. He provided their cause with rations and supplies...sometimes.   
  
But now, there was only himself and Zhaan left. The only members of the original crew who still remained on Moya's child. he felt her put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him, much the way she had two years before. It didn't work then, and it didn't work now.   
  
"Please Zhaan...I just.."   
  
"You need to talk about it John. You can't keep blaming yourself whenever things like this happen." He looked over at her and shook his head. "I should have noticed the attack coming, if only I'd--"   
  
"No one saw it coming, the Peacekeepers trapped us. It is a miracle we only lost on ship in the attack."   
  
"Yes, but why did it have to be him? Why not someone else...?"   
  
Zhaan sighed and squeezed his shoulder. "Perhaps it was destiny John. He may still be alive. It was destiny that you came to us was it not? Perhaps your son has his own to fill..." He watched as she stood and glided out of the room. How could she seemed to be making sense?   
  
"Captain!", a young voice came over his communicator. He smiled, recognizing it. "Yes Rachel?"   
  
"I think I may have found a way of getting him back..." John felt his heart start to race and stood up.   
  
"I'll be right there!"   
  
****   
  
D'Argo waited impatiently as Zhaan tested the genetic samples they had collected. both had managed to get them, without John or Aeryn knowing what they were using the for. 'Thank the gods for that', D'Argo though to himself. Imagine, the embarrassment of a full grown Luxan warrior having to sneak around like this. But, as much as it frustrated him, he had to admit the curiosity was eating him alive. If this young man _was_ John and Aeryns, what did that mean for their own futures? He shook himself out f the thoughts as Zhaan looked back up at him.   
  
"We shall have the results within the arn. D'Argo, you have done well. Rest now, I will come tell you when the results are finished."   
  
D'Argo growled and nodded. He walked out, leaving Zhaan to finish her work.   
  
*****   
  
John had tried to sleep, but the curiosity was killing him. He had to know, he had to see for himself. He had managed to make it into the cargo bay without anyone noticing and immediately set to work at examing the Farscape VI. What he had found was absolutely amazing. The controls for the craft seemed simple enough, not unlike that of his own ship. But in looking at the details, the engine and equipment he could tell this ship was far more advanced. He had tried tapping into the ships data bank, only to find it password protected. He sighed and muttered to himself, trying to crack to code but with no luck. He was about to try a system override when he heard the cargo bay doors open. John hesitated, then slowly stood up and looked outside to see who had entered.   
  
He grinned seeing the intruder and shouted down. "Hey there Sunshine!"   
  
Aeryn looked up at the ship and glared. "What are you doing up there?"   
  
"Same thing I'm guessing you came here to do. But there's nothing, can't even get into the ships records."   
  
Aeryn huffed and stepped over. "Some tech you turned out to be..."   
  
"I'd like to see _you_ in here reading these consoles", he climbed out of the cockpit and jumped down, landing in front of Aeryn. "The only way we're going to get any more information is from our boy 'Kevin', and I don't think he's gonna talk any time soon. Meanwhile, I'm gonna try to get some more sleep. G'night Aeryn." John walked past her, out into the corridors. She stared up at the ship a moment then walked forward, letting her hands trace the Atlarian writings on the front. She was going to find out who this boy really was one way or another.   
  
*   
  
"And you're sure it will work?", Captain Crichton stared at the data presented to him. Rachel smiled and pointed to the image of a solar flare on the view screen. "As long as we make sure Talyn is hit at the right angle, there's no way we can lose. The only problem is there's no guarentees we'll arrive where or _when_ he did Sir."   
  
"When?", the captain looked up at her with a confused expression.   
  
"Yes, you must remember wormholes are tricky things. But, in theory, if we attempt the flight within thirty arns we will end up pretty damn close."   
  
He grinned and looked up at her. Her face remained unwavering, but her voice still had an edge of humor. 'Just like her mother...' he vaguely thought to himself. He straightened up again. There was only one more question to ask.   
  
"Is Talyn okay with this?"   
  
She nodded. "He's the one who came up with the idea Sir. And I have notified the rest of the crew, we're prepared to launch within the arn."   
  
"Very well. We will begin immediately", he turned to the bridge crew who had already begun work on preparing themselves as well as the ship for the journey. 'God, I hope we know what we're doing....'   
  
**   
  
Zhaan had called D'Argo to her quarters not long ago. The results were close at hand, and both waited impatiently as the console finished the read outs. They both stared at the readings, at first in shock then in wonder.   
  
"By the Goddess....D'Argo, the readings are positive."   
  
"Don't you think I noticed that?!", the Luxan spit out, not knowing what to do next. They had to tell John and Aeryn, but the question was when and how.   
  
This discovery was impossible to hide, and it might explain why the young man was here. Still, the simple idea remained frightening to D'Argo for a reason he himself couldn't explain.   
  
"We must tell them...", Zhaan shut down the console and looked up at her companion.   
  
"Now?"   
  
"No, they're not ready yet. Too much has happened within the last few solar days. We should wait until things become...calmer before telling either of them... Meanwhile, we should go about as if we know nothing. Please understand D'Argo, you cannot reveal any of what you know to anyone else onboard."   
  
"I hadn't planned on it.-"   
  
"D'Argo, Zhaan, please report to command immediately!!!", Pilots voice interrupted them through the communicators.   
  
"What is wrong Pilot?", Zhaan answered calmly, she and D'Argo already heading out the door.   
  
"Moya is picking up unusual readings very close by. They appear to be...a wormhole forming."   
  
"We will be there soon!", D'Argo replied and began to walk faster.   
  
***  
  
The crew re-gathered in the command, staring at the anomaly from the view screen. Kevin stood beside Crichton, having been dragged out of bed and brought there just in case he tried anything while the crew was distracted. The wormhole seemed to be growing large by the microt, but nothing else unusual about it. After a short while, Rygel finally broke the silence in the room.   
  
"Well, I've had enough of this! This is nonsense, hardly anything to wake me up for!", he turned his throne around and sped out of the room. Chiana turned to follow, when Pilot began reading what Moya's sensors were beginning to detect.   
  
"Moya has picked up a very large object exiting the rift."   
  
As he finished, a large ship slowly exited the rift. It's shape was unique, and its paint would have normally marked it as Peacekeeper. But to the crew of Moya, it was obvious this ship was no PK vessel. Aeryn's eyes widened as did the others when they slowly realized exactly what they were staring at.   
  
"It can't be...", D'Argo muttered from the back of the room.   
  
"Talyn..?", Aeryn stepped closer and then spoke to Pilot, not taking her eyes from the image in front of her. "Pilot, is that really-?"   
  
"Yes, Officer Sun. Moya has confirmed, it is her child..."   
  
"Well I'll be damned..." Crichton stepped up beside Aeryn in equal amazement. The ship was much bigger than the small leviathan that trailed behind its mother constantly. It seemed impossible to believe they could be one in the same.   
  
"We are getting an incoming transmission from..the other Talyn."   
  
"Put it through Pilot," Zhaan answered, being the first one able to tear her gaze from what lay before her. The image on the view screen switched from that of the ship to one that seemed to shock the crew even more.   
  
A man stared back at them, his eyes a cool light blue and his hair just starting to turn gray. But, despite the smaller changes it was obvious who he was. His face remained unwavering as he spoke with a calm, assured voice. "My name is Captain John Crichton and I believe you have my son onboard..."   
  
****   
  
She had watched the captains reaction as their ship exited the wormhole go from blank to shock. He stared out through the view screen, looking directly at a large object that bared only forty metras in front of them. She knew what is was, she'd seen pictures and studied the specs well. She immediately checked the other ships stats and what the captain already knew was confirmed. The ship that floated freely in front of them was indeed Moya. 'This might take some explaining...' she could only imagine what the other crews reaction would be to direct contact, but if they _were_ in the right place, at the correct time they had no other choice. There was only one way to confirm if Farscape VI had been here and that was to ask the crew of Moya herself.   
  
She could sense Talyn's surprise as well, seeing his mother after so many cycles had caught him off guard as well. The two ships conversed, and Talyn had communicated to Moya that a direct link of communication was needed between crews. Rachel waited until the link had been confirmed by the other Pilot before looking up at her captain.   
  
"Sir, we have contact. We can patch you through as soon as you command."   
  
Captain Crichton nodded slowly and took a military stance, his face turning blank once more as he stared into the view screen. "Okay, I'm ready..."   
  
An image of Moyas crew blinked on in front of them. Rachel immediately recognized everyone on the ship, including the young man standing behind the rest. 'Well, guess he's okay...until Dad gets hold of him at least...'   
  
"My name is Captain John Crichton, and I believe you have my son onboard..."   
  
The reaction of the younger Crichton as well as the rest of those on Moya was total shock. They all turned to look at the young man who remained at attention through the entire encounter. 'That's my boy..' The captain thought to himself and held back a grin. "I would request permission to come aboard and retrieve my missing crewman."   
  
The other John Crichton looked back at them. He shook his head briefly, as if trying to clear his thoughts. "But...you're...you're.._me_!"   
  
"Yes, it's good to know I still had such wit when I was your age", he grinned this time. Rachel sighed and walked over beside the captain. Her face remained very calm, gray eyes staring the others on Moya down.   
  
"I apologize for this incident and I understand you all must be in shock. I assure you, we are who we say we are and we mean no harm. Please simply allow us onboard briefly enough to retrieve our crewman and ship and I promise you we will be on our way."   
  
****   
  
Zhaan was the first to respond, stepping in front of the others and smiling. "We would be honored to have you onboard Moya. We will bring your comrade to the cargo bay so you may meet him there." The girl smiled and nodded to the communications officer who cut the transmission.   
  
The young man slowly began to back away, hoping to leave the room unnoticed but ran right into Chiana. "Not so fast...", Chiana blocked his path and smiled coldly at him. He sighed and looked over at John and Aeryn who were already closing in on him.   
  
"Why did you lie to us?", Aeryn's eyes were stern, and he could tell by the look in them she was ready to use force if he didn't answer honestly this time.   
  
"If I told you who I really was originally, you would have never believed me."   
  
"You don't know that.", Zhaan walked over to him.   
  
"Yes, I do. Please understand, I never meant any harm. Coming here was an accident, it wasn't supposed to happen. I ran because I knew if you found out who I really was you'd begin asking too many questions, questions that if I answered could change the timeline drastically. This whole run in probably cost something dear to me to disappear in some way, and I can't even remember if because now it's like I never had it...", he trailed of, seeing the confused looks on the others faces. How could he explain to them how even the slightest change in a timeline could have the most dramatic effects? He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and started again. "It doesn't matter, this will all be over soon..." He looked at them all. So many memories of these same people came to mind. They had quite a future ahead for themselves, they just didn't know it yet. His eyes landed on Aeryn and he grinned. "You know, you guys got a lot of good times comin, I'll tell you that much." They all looked confused and he looked down. "Never mind."   
  
*****   
  
"And you're sure it will work completely?", the captain stood outside the transport pod with Zhaan, going over the little cargo they were bringing with them.   
  
"Yes, I assure you they will remember nothing of this incident. The only side effect that can be detected is a small headache experienced when they all wake up."   
  
"What about Pilot and Moya? I don't want to harm them, but--"   
  
Zhaan shook her head. "So not worry, Rachel has informed me there is a way to erase all data onboard   
  
Moya as well as Pilots memories." The captain nodded and smiled slightly. "Hey...least I get to see Aeryn again out of all this, even if it's just for a microt..."   
  
Zhaan smiled back sadly. She knew John had taken the loss of his mate hard, and even two cycles later she still caught him up late some nights sitting alone on Talyn's terrace. 'How sad it is you never let some wounds heal John...'   
  
He turned and walked into the transport pod where Rachel and another member of Talyn's crew worked, preparing for the short trip. Microts later, the shuttle took off and set a course towards Moya.   
  
*   
  
John and the young man trailed behind the others on their way to the cargo bay. Crichton could sense the kids sadness, like leaving Moya meant leaving behind something important. He still hadn't gotten over finding out that this person would be in his future, that he would actually have a chance to be a father someday. Neither of them spoke for a while. John broke the silence, asking the once question that had been bothering him the most. "What exactly is your name? I mean you're _real_ name this time."   
  
The kid looked over at him and grinned. "I had a feeling that was coming. My real name..?" He sighed at looked ahead. "Eizak J. Crichton."   
  
"Eizak?", John looked over at the kid in disgust. "What kind of a name is that?"   
  
"Don't ask me", he shrugged and grinned, "my mother named me."   
  
"Your mother...?", he followed the kids eyes to Aeryn. He felt his heart stop for a moment then looked back at the young man in astonishment. "You're kidding..."   
  
"I do not kid....well, actually I do. But not about that."   
  
John looked over and watched the ex-Peacekeeper enter the cargo bay. He felt a smile rise on his face at the thought, but quickly wiped it away. Was it really possible that she...that they? He glanced over as Eizak walked past him into the cargo bay with the others. A flashback of the young mans eyes, his demeanor. Suddenly, everything began fitting together, like pieces from a puzzle. He realized that the idea was very possible, but what worried him most was that he liked it.   
  
**   
  
Captain John Crichton exited the pod first, followed by Rachel and the other young man. Eizak smiled as Rachel walked past her captain and over to him.   
  
"You just couldn't resist coming after me yourself could ya Sis?", he grinned as she gave him one of her infamous 'shut up or die' looks.   
  
"You had to be the stupidest moron in the universe, flying that..that _craft_ that far from the ship then trying to take on more than a dozen Prowlers on your own!"   
  
He shrugged and nodded towards the younger John Crichton who stood with his friends, watching the two fight. "Not my fault, I get it from Dad."   
  
The captain smirked and walked over to the gathered crew of Moya near the rooms entrance. "Thank you for taking care of my son for me. He..has a tendency to get himself in trouble like this..." He allow himself a quick glance of Aeryn and smiled.   
  
"It was our..pleasure", Zhaan answered. "Tell me, how is it Talyn--?"   
  
"Traveled through a wormhole like that? Well, personally I have no idea." The others looked at him confused. He smiled again and looked over at the bickering duo near the transport. "Rachel over there is the brains of the family. She's the one who figured out the course angle and details of getting us here."   
  
"Whoa...w-wait, you mean _she's_ also--?" John felt like he was going to pass out if he had to withstand any more surprises today.   
  
"Yes, takes after her mother on the temper though", the captain turned and looked back at the others. "I am sorry, but we cannot let you remember any of this. Zhaan...well, the Zhaan from our time has mixed a little chemical that we must administer to you before we leave."   
  
D'Argo growled and pulled out his blade. "Never, I will not--" He stopped when he saw Zhaan raise a hand and signal him to remain calm.   
  
"We understand Captain. The consequences of knowing too much about the future can be dangerous."   
  
The captain nodded and called over his shoulder. "Parker! Rachel! We are ready to begin the process now."   
  
The others saw the young girl reluctantly stop arguing and rush off out of the cargo bay.   
  
"Hold up, where is she headed?", Chiana asked, preparing to go after the young woman.   
  
"She is the only one of us capable of erasing any evidence of this from Moya and Pilots data records and memories."   
  
As the captain finished, a young blonde man came over carrying a small bag. The man grinned and the captain stepped back. "Good-bye my friends..." He turned and slowly walked back over to the transport as the other man pulled something out of the bag.   
  
"Hold on a second!! What does he--", John was silenced as the other man threw something onto the ground and stepped back. The last thing John saw was a cloud a gas surround then black.   
  
***   
  
Rachel hurried back to the cargo bay to find the entire crew of Moya unconscious where the fell. She stared at them for a moment. 'Guess Zhaan's stuff worked after all...' She heard her father call and looked up to see the captain and over young officer waiting outside the transport. "Where's Zak?"   
  
"He went on ahead in the Farscape VI."   
  
"All we're waitin on is you Sweetheart", the young officer grinned, his Southern accent making him seem all that more annoying to Rachel. She glared and walks into the transport, taking time to backhand him in back of his skull as she passed.   
  
"_You_ watch your mouth Kevin, I don't care WHO's kid you are call me 'sweetheart' again and I'll hit more than your head!"   
  
Captain Crichton grinned, 'definently has her mothers spirit...' He set one last look at the people on the floor. When they woke up, they would have had no idea why they were there or what had happened. With any luck, Talyn could recreate the maneuver when they returned and things could get back to normal. 'Or as normal as they ever are when you're fighting an intergalactic war' he corrected himself and stepped into the transport to prepare for take off.   
  
  
Fin?   
  
  
  



End file.
